


【授权翻译】HIGHWAY

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: 给Yuuuiii的生日礼物c:希望你今天能犯着懒随心所欲地玩好多好多游戏！LOL也祝你吃到好吃的！本文为Versus!Prompto/Versus!Noctis，所以两人性格和官方不大一致。Prompto更像个坏小子，对Noctis影响不好。而Noctis要更冷一些且高傲，但仍很害羞、需要朋友。同时它还有点儿老土lmao都是Prompto的锅。又软又甜又开得快，对！生日快乐乐乐~！为任何错误致歉，我尽量校对了。





	【授权翻译】HIGHWAY

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [HIGHWAY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436927) by Dys (ChildishSadism). 



> 给Yuuuiii的生日礼物c:希望你今天能犯着懒随心所欲地玩好多好多游戏！LOL也祝你吃到好吃的！  
> 本文为Versus!Prompto/Versus!Noctis，所以两人性格和官方不大一致。Prompto更像个坏小子，对Noctis影响不好。而Noctis要更冷一些且高傲，但仍很害羞、需要朋友。  
> 同时它还有点儿老土lmao都是Prompto的锅。  
> 又软又甜又开得快，对！生日快乐乐乐~！  
> 为任何错误致歉，我尽量校对了。

灯闪得太快，Noctis甚至搞不清正去往哪里。公路基本已经空了，他们的车在上面疾驰；近旁很难看到有别的车，即便有，过不了多久也会被Regalia快速超过，甚至紧贴着超车，只为那一瞬的紧张刺激。车行驶得很安静，只能听到发动机的回响。Noctis盯着路面，一只手轻轻放到他的大腿上。他向下瞟了一眼那只手，目光又移到开车人身上。

Prompto正咧着嘴笑。他还看着路，用力踩着油门，一只手握着方向盘；发动机静静咆哮着，又提升了速度，而他的手仅仅是又握紧了些，好将方向盘把稳。开着豪车在空无一人的公路上疾驶让他看上去兴奋得过头，肾上腺素慢慢占据他的脑子，他忍不住轻捏了一把Noctis的大腿。

“你老爸的车真他妈赞。”Prompto抬手用指头去蹭Noctis的脸颊，“我能留着它吗？”

Noctis翻了个白眼，在座位上动了动，让身体转到一个又舒适又能看着Prompto的角度：“可以啊，如果回去的时候我们还活着。”Noctis笑出声，脸贴向那只手。

“肯定没人注意到咱俩不在，我又不是头一次把你从王城里偷出来了。”Prompto扬起嘴角，瞥了一眼Noctis。确实，Prompto晚上常常偷溜进王城，带Noctis去随便什么地方。一般来说没人会注意，但偶尔两人也会因此惹上麻烦。Noctis会被禁足几周，而在Regis，当然还有Ignis消气前，Prompto也没法找他出去闲晃。

“是啊，但咱们这还是第一次搞来我爸最爱的车。”Noctis耸耸肩，又靠回座椅上，看向窗外闪过的灯光。

“把它完整无缺地还回去，肯定没人会在意的，虽然你看上去也没多担心。”Prompto笑着伸手打开收音机，“看看你爸都有什么歌，没准他私底下喜欢流行乐呢。”

“放暑假呢Prompto……我已经每天困在这儿了，禁足与否都无所谓。”Noctis的话尾堪堪接上扬声器里轰鸣出的音乐声。吉他独奏震耳欲聋而流畅，歌手的声音有些粗粝，声调高而平稳。毫无疑问有些老派，但一点儿也不坏。

“卧槽兄弟，你老爹可真有点儿品位！”Prompto又笑开了。他稍微放慢了些车速，手指在方向盘上打着节拍。

“你就是喜欢老音乐。”Noctis笑着说。一条胳膊绕过他的肩膀把他拉近了些。他无视在脸上散开的些许热潮，在Prompto的臂弯中找了个舒服的位置。金发男人正随着乐声点头，身体跟着节奏晃动。

“不，你不了解好音乐。有时候你就是要尊重经典！这玩意儿很好，我觉得你爸没他看上去那么古板。”Prompto将头倚在Noctis头顶，当然也注意着路况。路彻底空了，视野里一辆车也没有，周围更暗了些下来。

“于是我们现在要谈论我爸吗？要说的话，你很清楚他不怎么喜欢你，我对他可没什么信心。他很顽固。”Noctis挑了挑嘴角，闭上眼睛，感受Prompto的身体贴着他随着音乐晃动。

“他不过是怕我偷走他的小王子。”Prompto喷了口气，让Noctis怼了一肘子，忍不住笑起来，“怎么？这就是事实啊，你知道的。Gladio和Ignis也是如此。”

“而你也没好好去改变他们的看法。看看咱俩现在在干什么。”Noctis摇摇头，双手交叉在胸前。空调冷冷地吹在他脸上，让他打了个哆嗦。他能感觉到脸有多冷，可他就是懒得伸手去关小一点。

“重要吗？他们已经不在乎了。所以我就接着干我最擅长的事吧。”Prompto点点头，懒洋洋地蹭了蹭Noctis的头顶，用脸颊感受着柔软的发丝。

“哦，所以你擅长的是什么？”Noctis扬起一边眉毛，转头看向Prompto。

“带坏你，嗯哼？”Noctis推了Prompto脸一把，把他推开，Prompto大笑起来。王子翻了翻白眼，在座位上坐正，双臂抱胸，半噘着嘴。

“别生气，亲爱的，你早知道我要说什么。”Prompto笑道，两臂搁在方向盘上，又把下巴搭上去，哼着那首歌，拇指在方向盘上打着拍子。他瞄了眼Noctis，表情傻不拉几的。

“我们要珍惜所拥有的，”Prompto唱了起来，笑着瞟Noctis——对方在跟他对视后抬手捂住了脸，让他笑得愈发开心。

Noctis摇了摇头，Prompto唱出声让他心脏漏跳一拍。那很蠢，但特别招人喜欢，让人没法生气。他就是有点尴尬。他又晃了晃头，在Prompto又一次把他拉过去时发出细小的声响。

“成功与否，都没有差别，我们拥有彼此，那就够了——为了爱！”Prompto模仿着那声调高昂的唱腔，虽然既不还原也不优雅。他把Noctis拉得更近，嘴贴着他的耳朵继续唱到：“我们要奋力一搏！”

“喔——哦！我们已成功一半。喔！以祈祷为生！”Prompto继续唱着，而Noctis已经和苹果一样红了。他不停地摇头，试图掩饰自己的窘迫，但Prompto手上又一次用力把他按近，直到偷到一个吻。“牵着我的手，我们一定会成功，我发誓！”

“闭嘴，拜托。停——停。”Noctis大声叹气，用手擦了擦脸，但抹不去唇上那抹微笑。抹不掉的，Prompto还在哼着那首歌，全情投入。

“怎么？你早就习惯别人对着你弯弓屈膝，甚至基本是匍匐在你身后，可现在我对着你唱歌你就害羞得不行了？”Prompto坏笑，贴上前又吻了吻Noctis的唇，这一次停留得久了些。“哎，我敢说为你自己好，还是别那么爱害羞吧。”

“随便吧，我就是没想到而已。”Noctis含糊道，而后慵懒地回吻。当然是在确定Prompto还看着路的前提下。

“你总是猜不到我要干啥，好受伤。我以为你已经了解我了呢。”Prompto笑着说。

“没准是因为你就是个出人意料的家伙，就没想过这种可能性？”Noctis挑起嘴角瞥了他一眼。这也是真话，Prompto有时就是很难搞懂。他做事总是不假思索，脑子里总是蹦出来一堆主意，Noctis都不确定他想这些主意的时候究竟过没过脑子。结局基本上是两人惹上麻烦，或者是Prompto自己惹麻烦，可Noctis没法否定那很有意思，令人兴奋、无法预料。听多了绵延无尽的政治会议和他父亲的演讲，那些算得上是很好的消遣了。

这也是为什么当Prompto的手挪到他大腿内侧时，他有些吃惊。他的手指动得很慢也很坚定，最终触碰到他裤裆上。他猜到Prompto会碰他，可他以为对方心思都集中在车上，难以分心做别的事情。看来Noctis猜错了，又一次。

“这是我爸的车。”Noctis摇头轻轻说道。他们是做过这种事，不过是在Noctis的车里——他又不常开，所以为什么不用来做点有意思的事。

“所以更刺激！”Prompto轻缓地揉捏了下Noctis的裆部，手掌慢慢摩擦着那块柔软的凸起。

“你真恶心。”Noctis把他挥开，但Prompto又贴得更近。他咬了咬Noctis的耳朵，嘴唇抵着那里敏感的皮肤。

“不，只是想到你在这辆车里给我口就辣得不行。”Prompto又咬了下Noctis的耳朵就直起身来，注意到Noctis表情有些犹豫，但也没错过他唇边小小的笑容。

“我不怎么喜欢这个，记得吗？”Noctis轻笑，半闭着眼斜斜看着Prompto。

Prompto咕哝了一声，摇头：“太不公平了。你喜欢别人吸你老二但我就不能偶尔享受下这待遇？你这被宠坏的小鬼。互帮互助听过没？报答我！”

Prompto的挫败让Noctis忍不住微笑，得不到想要的东西让他看起来又心烦又有点儿生气，很有趣。Noctis也不是撒谎，他真的不很想给人口交。味道不好，阴茎填在嘴里的感觉也不那么令人享受，但他得承认被口的感觉好极了。Prompto很擅长那个，同时也不会害羞。

事实上，溜出学校找个地方鬼混挺有意思的，而地点换成王城只会让人更兴奋。想到随时可能被人撞见，他就心如擂鼓，令他的高潮更加无与伦比。现在只是回忆就让他颤了一下。

Prompto至少有一件事说对了——在这辆车上做那种事会很有意思。

一只手抚上Noctis的后脑将他拉过去，而他没有反抗。看到Prompto的裤裆离他的脸只有几厘米不算什么让人高兴的事，但他并非真的在生气。他转了转头，扬起一边眉毛抬眼看着Prompto，只换来一个微笑和发间鼓励性的轻抚。

“拜托你嘛？”Prompto放在Noctis脖子上的手又往下按了按，他还带着笑，手指却慢慢捻着黑色的刘海。他想拉扯手下的头发，只想硬把阴茎塞进Noctis喉咙里，但他心中有数——除非他想激进到今晚Noctis完全不理他，否则就要等王子自己来。

“这一般不是你的活儿吗？”Noctis耸耸肩，但一只手已经摸上Prompto的皮带扣，没几下就把它拉松开来，又解开扣子慢慢拉下拉链。眼前的红内裤实在很醒目，Noctis不禁笑起来。

“你真的是被宠上天了。”Prompto轻叹，靠在椅背上，眼睛还盯着路，但速度已经降下来，低于限速了；Noctis慵懒地舔舐他裹在布料里的分身时，他的脚基本已经离开了油门。

Prompto抖了一下，漫不经心地咬住下唇。Noctis温暖的舌头在他阴茎上游移，敏感的肌肤慢慢对刺激产生反应，叫他感觉血液在全身涌动。很快王子冰冷的手便拉下他的裤边，释放出他半硬的分身和阴囊。

“你好冷。”那只冰冷的手触上Prompto阴茎温暖的皮肤，令他呻吟了一声。两者间的温差绝妙无比，Noctis的舌尖游弋到他龟头上时尤为如此。舌头湿漉漉地翻卷着，两排牙齿挑逗地将触未触。Noctis是在挑衅，他不敢真的用牙，更别提咬下去，至少不是在他开车的时候。

Noctis歪歪头，在座位上动了动。这姿势很不舒服，身子扭着，没有支撑。他懒懒叹了口气，将膝盖放到座椅上跪着，半个身体躺在Prompto腿上，舒了口气。不算很舒服，但也没什么选项可选。Prompto的手迫切地按着他的头，等不及让他把老二放进嘴里。

Noctis将嘴唇贴在Prompto分身上，用那处柔软而湿润的皮肤逗弄了一番顶端，而后张嘴将它含了进去。头顶传来一声急促的吸气，他笑了一下，舌头抵在下唇上，免得牙齿伤到对方脆弱的皮肤。他将头侧了侧，嘴又张大些，让阴茎慢慢滑进去，顶在颊上。

Noctis讨厌口交的主要原因就是——他会流口水。他能感到唾液顺着嘴角流出来，而后更加缓慢地顺着Prompto的阴茎爬下，让他感到尴尬，脸颊不由得涌起红潮。他没法忽略那种湿乎乎的感触，和填塞口腔那硬邦邦的老二带来的感觉。

Noctis阖上眼，边将Prompto的阴茎吞得更深，边开始前后晃动头部。Prompto的手指轻抚着他的脸颊和下巴，抹去流出的口水。Noctis因此放松了一些——虽然Prompto没意识到他的行为会起到这种作用；抑或他根本明明白白？Noctis从来没法确定。虽然Prompto很喜欢装傻，但他根本不是真蠢。事实上他是个狡猾的家伙，总能得逞。Noctis不是唯一一个被宠坏的。

Noctis向后抬起头，深吸一口气，双唇略显肿胀，脸上泛着点点红色，黑色的刘海黏在他脸颊上，半睁的双眼覆着一层薄薄的水雾。他玩味地舔着茎身，又吮了吮，发现下面的血管开始慢慢搏动起来。Prompto正慢慢挺着腰，低吟声被音乐盖过。

Noctis正要把Prompto放回嘴里，就感到一只潮湿的手从后面一把伸进他的裤腰，湿哒哒的手指摩挲着他的后穴，使他倒吸一口气，随着手指的逗弄泄出一声轻吟。奇怪的是他现在敏感得惊人，光是指尖磨蹭着他的入口就让他欢愉地颤抖痉挛。他懒洋洋地迎着手晃着屁股，而Prompto粗暴地耸了下腰，在他的脸和双唇上蹭着自己的阴茎。

“互帮互助。”Prompto挑起嘴角。

Noctis想都没想就又含进了Prompto的老二。他闭上眼，喉间发出轻微又渴求的声响，努力将一整根都吞到嘴里，直到眼中涌出泪水。他不习惯给人做口活，所以并不能真的完全容纳Prompto的长度——那不可能，他不想呛着。

湿乎乎的手指缓缓地按压着他的入口挑逗着，接着Prompto的中指深深插了进去。Noctis小声呻吟，身上泛起鸡皮疙瘩。这根本不够，这根小小的东西只是戏弄着他，让人心烦不已。但Prompto很了解他，不多时就探入第二根指头——他被阴茎哽了一下，腰胯凑向那两根手指。

他敏感到不真实了。最开始插一根指头进去都费力——最主要是因为他一想到这就尴尬又紧张。可现在放松身体、让他饥渴不堪的小穴吞入手指变得轻而易举，无法否认他被调教得很好。这种想法很奇怪，但他还是好奇有朝一日吃进Prompto的老二是否也能一样容易。也许有一天他不会窘迫又挣扎，能够毫不费力地吞下Prompto的阴茎，不去在意自己变得多么狼狈。

如果他能坚持时常吞吮Prompto的分身，也许他就会开始产生渴望，就像他的屁股渴望Prompto的指头和老二一样；他嘴里的分量会不再让人讨厌，反而变成让他迫不及待的东西；恶心的味道将和屁股里精液留下的古怪感觉一样，一去不复返；一切将迥然不同，而他对此感到好奇。这份好奇心是真实的，但同时他的胃在绞紧，他的自尊阻止他满足Prompto提出的愿望；他想保护这份唯有的尊严，保护其免受玷污。他想使自己不要变得对对方充满无限的渴求。

第三根手指加入进来，Noctis的身和心都颤了一下，思绪慢慢模糊。他弓起身体迎向手指，急不可耐地吮着Prompto的阴茎，将它深深吞进喉咙里，直到唾液顺着他的下巴滴落。他动着舌头，脑袋徐徐低下又扬起，用Prompto的老二操干自己的嘴巴。他尝到了前液的味道，恶心得抽搐了一下，但没有停下。

Prompto正在扩张他的洞口，滑畅地操着他的内里，而后又刺得深了一些，他能感受到Prompto的手套擦过他的括约肌。他还想要更多，现在的远远不够，因此他吸得愈发卖力；他想要这根东西塞在他屁股里，而不是嘴里。他又沮丧又烦躁，但无法抗拒遵从Prompto要求带来的、令他后脑抽动的愉悦感觉。这与他胃里的感觉冲突矛盾，但他逐渐麻痹的大脑令他难以思考，只想被操。

车停了，Noctis抬起头，下一刻Prompto就把座椅一口气调到最后，将Noctis拉到腿上。Prompto倾身亲了亲方才还在吸他老二的湿润嘴唇，完全不在乎尝到自己的味道，把舌头探进Noctis嘴里，手扯掉他的裤子。他费了点力气才从夹克里取出润滑液——没办法，Noctis正扭着腰磨蹭他的老二。

润滑液会搞出一堆乱糟糟的东西，可Prompto还是飞快地往自己的阴茎上挤了一大坨用手匀开，造出一片泥泞的乱象。他不想再等了。他一手捏着老二，抓住Noctis的胯，一把将Noctis按了下去。

Noctis大声呻吟着缠在了Prompto身上，重重喘息着，感受粗大的分身拓开他的内壁，接着不留一丝一毫喘息的空间，开始快速干他。Prompto用力咬着他的脖颈，吸吮着那处肌肤，直到变红才松口。毫无疑问，那会成为一个印记，Noctis明早会对此大发雷霆，但现在他唯一能做的就是随着Prompto一起律动。他畅快地骑着Prompto的老二，两腿发力，每次冲刺都将Prompto整根没入。

“操——你的屁股比你、你的嘴更来劲。咱——咱之后可得想想办法。”Prompto窃笑着说。他抬眼看着对方，咬上Noctis的锁骨，粗暴地扯开他的衬衫，暴露出下面的胸膛。Prompto的嘴一路向下，含住一边乳头吸吮，猛地咬下去，下身变换角度在Noctis里操得更深。他感到王子将他绞紧，于是不假思索地咬啮起硬粒周围的肌肤。

Noctis两眼半睁，完全失去了焦距，头靠在Prompto头顶，感受对方的嘴快速移向另一边乳首，又回到锁骨吸嘬。他全身都要留下印痕了，而Prompto放在他胯上的手捏得那么紧，注定也要在那里留下淤青。

被这样标记感觉很好，他笑了，但不太明白为什么。就算Prompto变得如此迫切，他也不能否认对此同样享受。这种感觉太过美好、太过原始，Prompto的老二正用力干着他，填满他，让他除了在体内扩散的快感外什么都无法思考。Noctis的内壁抽搐着，快要烧起来，而随即坚硬的分身开始顶撞起他的前列腺。

Noctis发出一声响亮的呻吟，再也无法自控。他神志模糊，脑中的云雾蒙蔽了他的思考。他再也不在乎了，在Prompto身上急躁地摆着腰，一次又一次地吞下他的阴茎，渴望再次沉浸于那种感觉。冲刷过他身躯的快慰让一切都不再重要，他不在乎两人是不是停在公路上，不在乎Prompto正在毫无遮掩、毫无保留地操他。

一切都无关紧要了：他的思考，他的迟疑，一切都随着Prompto咬住他的脖子、将他拉近而静默下来。他就要到了。他能感到内壁痉挛着绞紧Prompto的阴茎，一切都超出他的负荷。Prompto紧拥着他，固定着他，不让他开始不自觉抽搐的身躯移动，而Prompto是唯一能够动作的那一个。他正飞快操着他，凶猛的抽插将他填满、撞击着他的前列腺，直到Noctis再也无法承受。

Noctis倒抽一口气，而后呻吟着射了。他粗重地喘着，头发黏在脸上，因为快感流着口水。有趣的是，他正是因为同样的原因才讨厌口交，被操时却迷乱到无法发现唾液正顺着唇边拉成细丝坠下。他射在自己的肚子上，除了呻吟什么也做不到，阴茎一阵阵抽动着，后穴吸着塞在里面的老二，绕着它缩紧，让他的身体因渴求而颤抖。

Prompto的手挪到了Noctis屁股上将他压得更紧，在他里面也射了。这次他咬上了对方的肩膀，含含糊糊地呻吟着继续挺动腰胯，好射净高潮的余韵。他想接着操他，一直把他填得满满的，直到Noctis彻彻底底变成一个淫荡的婊子，听从他的一切要求；但那又有什么意思呢。比起将他变成那样，Noctis本身要有趣得多，打碎王子的尊严——尤其是这尊严能给他带来那么多乐趣——会多么遗憾。Prompto倚上椅背坏笑起来，腰胯还抵着Noctis的洞口慢慢起伏着，Noctis虚弱地呻吟一声，渐渐放松下来。

Noctis仍是一团糟，气喘吁吁的，体内Prompto的精液带来的感受让他不停颤抖，令他抽搐、空虚、渴求。他懒懒地发出猫叫似的小声音，眼中闪烁着红色，顺从的本性支配了他。他贴在Prompto身上，舔了舔他的下巴，又凑过去慵懒地吻他的嘴唇。他的腰臀仍磨蹭着，渴求着，一只手伸向身后玩弄松软的穴口。他还想要。

“哦？我以为搞来你爸最爱的车是个坏主意？”Prompto咧嘴笑起来，手指很快也加入到按压洞口中来。他漫不经心地逗弄着Noctis的敏感点，四根手指插进去粗鲁地撑开他的洞口，毫无愧疚。他得到的回应仅仅是虚弱又粘人的呻吟声，而他对此一点都不吃惊。

Noctis歪了歪头，又贴过去亲Prompto，半闭的双眸闪着红色。他抽动了一下，发出微弱的声响：“P-prompto……”他的声音干涩而虚弱，身体在渴望中颤抖，完全提不起力气抗议。

Prompto将Noctis抱紧，慢慢咬住他的耳朵，舌头舔过耳廓，感受Noctis因此而颤栗。“如果你答应多吸吸我的老二，今天我就操你一晚上，怎么样？”

Noctis的大脑连一丝迟疑也没有。他大声呻吟——Prompto一下子撑开他的入口，精液开始淌出来。“成——成交！”他抽了口气，闭上眼睛，四肢软的像果冻一样。他撑不住了。

“王子一言，驷马难追，对吧？”Prompto用手指用力戳刺着Noctis的前列腺。

Noctis弓起身子，摇了摇头，脑袋根本无法好好思考。那种融化的感觉正在他身体里弥散开来，而他除此以外别无所求。“不——不追。”

“那就成交了，殿下。”Prompto玩味的腔调充满了某种恶意，但那也不过是与Noctis同样的欲望。

Noctis不想完全失去自制，但现在光是独立思考就已经困难重重，而这种状态要有意思得多——让Prompto为所欲为，要有意思得多。


End file.
